my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZIP BY
This sound effect can be found on Warner Bros. Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It's the same as Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - LONG ZIP BY on the same library. It should not be confused with the nearly identical Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 from Cartoon Trax Volume 1, neither the similar-sounding Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT from the Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library nor H-B ZIP, CARTOON - HIGH WHISTLE ZIP OUT. Similar Variations * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - LONG ZIP BY (identical) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP (very high-pitched version) Used In TV Shows * Animaniacs * Arthur (Heard once in "Arthur Rides the Bandwagon" and "The Secret Life of Dogs and Babies") * Big Time Rush (Heard twice in a higher pitch in "Big Time Love Song") * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Dexter's Laboratory * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Harvey Street Kids * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * The Powerpuff Girls * Samurai Jack (Heard in EPISODE IV? and once in EPISODE VII) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard in Season 1, the Season 3 episode "Pranks a Lot" and season 11 episode "Whale Watching"; also heard in various pitches in "Culture Shock") * The Tom and Jerry Show * Wimzie's House Movies * The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000) * Beethoven's 4th (2001) * Cheaper by the Dozen 2 (2005) (Heard once from the cinema screen showing "Ice Age".) * City Slickers II: The Legend of Curly's Gold (1994) (Heard twice during the opening and end credits.) * FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (1998) * Ice Age (2002) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Mr. Magoo (1997) * Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) * Space Jam (1996) * The Swan Princess (1994) * The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) (Heard once when Piglet throws two eggs during the song "The Way It Must Be Done".) Shorts * Box-Office Bunny * Get a Horse! (2013) (Shorts) * Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade (2016) (Heard once as Sid flips over on ice) * Looney Tunes Cartoons (Shorts) (Heard once in "Rabbit of Seville" among many other shorts) * Olaf's Frozen Adventure (2017) (Short) * Welcome to Wackamo (2006 Cartoon Network Pilot) * The Whizzard of Ow (2003) (Short) Video Games Nintendo 3DS: * Paper Mario: Sticker Star Videos * Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever! (1993) (Videos) * Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever! (1993) (Videos) * Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever! (1994) (Videos) YouTube Videos * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse Anime * Cells at Work! (Slightly Low Pitched) * Little Witch Academia * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation Image Gallery Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZIP BY/Image Gallery Audio Samples (WARNING: May irritate you!) Category:Sound Ideas Category:Pages with broken file links